


宛如秋葉

by HangMa



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, 民國百合
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27857725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HangMa/pseuds/HangMa
Summary: 當時想寫的是漂萍。
Relationships: 夏錦荷/杜鵑





	宛如秋葉

**Author's Note:**

> 於會為了一句話而寫一個故事的年紀時發想的民國百合，大約寫了兩萬字就坑了，然後在大概三年前參加了[《甘味》](http://yipianshulinqihuazhan.lofter.com/post/1eac498a_10c9910e)企劃重新開始，但是番外先行，總之發上來混更，有生之年的故事（靠

她們住在星嘉坡路上的一棟公寓裡，三層，上下樓得走階梯。

早上十點，夏錦荷趴在窗邊，看樓下往來的路人。這裡鄰近西摩路的高級住宅區，能看到轎車和載著貴婦人或者千金的人力車經過。

早餐在八點半就做好了，放在餐桌上，用一隻倒扣著的鐵鍋罩著。她的額頭抵在透明的玻璃上，睫毛刷過它上面的灰塵，瞳孔裡有各種各樣不認識的人與自己的倒影。

然後她慢慢地後退，離開窗戶和外面的世界，來到餐桌前，掀開鍋子。鍋子裡面有邊緣微焦的荷包蛋和乾乾的吐司。她吃掉了這些食物。

十點四十五分，她重新繫上對於她來說太大的圍裙，踢向放在廚房角落的小凳子，讓它移動到水槽的前面。她站在凳子上，往前探出身子，彎腰在水槽裡洗米，洗好了，跳下凳子，又把它踢到煤氣爐前面。

她加了很多的水，準備滾一鍋白粥。不知道是天生口味如此，或者為了保持身材，又或者吃膩了舞廳裡的山珍海味，杜鵑在家裡從來吃得清淡。可是杜鵑只在她五歲到六歲的那一年下過廚，一週也才一兩次，大部分吃外食。夏錦荷跟著她坐過路邊攤，偶爾也上館子吃。但是她現在最好每一餐都煮飯，不止煤氣要錢，爐具也得用租的，多花錢了，能利用就盡量利用。

杜鵑在百樂門大舞廳跳舞，常常三更半夜才回來，回來倒頭就睡，睡得七晚八晚。

將近十二點，杜鵑終於起床，她先洗了個澡，換上一件白色的棉質睡裙，然後來到餐桌前。夏錦荷正踮著腳，兩隻手的十根手指頭緊緊攢著包著濕抹布的鍋耳朵，她努力地把她們的午餐推到餐桌上。

杜鵑替自己倒了一杯水，坐下來。夏錦荷接著把兩副碗筷擺上。

「妳忘了勺子。」杜鵑說。

夏錦荷走回廚房，把勺子拿出來，遞給杜鵑。杜鵑將兩個碗都盛滿，低下頭，雙手十指相扣放在腿上：「感謝錢。」她的聲音裡有種輕蔑的笑意，「好了，我們開動吧。」

她們吃飯的時候不交談，杜鵑把夏錦荷訓練得很好，期間竟然鮮少聽見碗塊碰撞的聲響。飯後還是夏錦荷負責收拾，杜鵑靠在廚房門口，問：「下午想做什麼？」

夏錦荷在嘩啦嘩啦的水聲中抬起頭看她，又低下頭用菜瓜布搓洗手裡的瓷碗，嗓音脆得像舞廳裡玻璃杯與玻璃杯碰撞的聲音：「想去看小學。」

杜鵑皺起眉頭，她從桌子上摸起打火機，點亮又鬆開，反覆三次：「好吧，就去小學。」她頓了頓，「但是午後太熱了，我們下午四點再出去。」

夏錦荷點點頭。她把洗好的碗筷與鍋子倒扣在流理臺上，讓裡面的積水流出來，又拿抹布擦桌子。杜鵑走到客廳的沙發上坐下，翹起腿看她完成這些事情。最後夏錦荷將濕淋淋的雙手在褲子上抹乾，拿著一本書到杜鵑的身旁坐下。

杜鵑的身上有淡淡的香味，不是肥皂的味道。隱藏在肥皂的味道之下，那種香味很低調，比肥皂更溫柔、更神秘，像黎明前的星星。

夏錦荷手上拿的是一本六年前的《少年雜誌》。杜鵑識字，也看書，偶爾會從舊書報攤上隨手買幾本回來，都是過期的期刊或者破舊的譯本。

今天是1935年的7月10日，約兩個月後夏錦荷就可以去上小學。但是在一年多以前，杜鵑就開始教她識字，閱讀新文學。

《少年雜誌》裡的內容大都在宣揚愛國思想，杜鵑對此不發表任何的看法，夏錦荷卻會問她許多問題。她會問：「日本在哪裡呢？」

杜鵑從她們放書的箱子裡找出一本更舊一些的期刊，裡面夾著一張發黃的報紙，上面有地圖。她指給夏錦荷看：「我們在上海，上海在這裡。」圓潤的、淡粉色的指甲尖端是一大片土地上的一個點，夏錦荷看著杜鵑的手指慢慢滑動到一群長長的列島上面，「這裡是日本。」

夏錦荷也問了其他國家和城市：美國、英國、法國、德國，還有中國的北京、南京、大連、重慶……最後她問：「妳去過那些地方嗎？」

「不，」杜鵑搖頭，「我生下來就在上海，沒離開過。」

她又問：「那麼去到這些地方需要多久呢？」

這次杜鵑想了一下才回答：「我沒去過，所以我不知道。但是我猜要很久很久，久到妳需要在路途上解決吃飯或者睡覺的問題。我看過去往外面的火車票和船票的價錢，都不便宜。」

「最後一個問題。」夏錦荷說道，「戰爭——我沒看過這個詞。」

見鬼了，她真是個聰明而且充滿求知慾的小女孩。杜鵑輕輕地皺起眉頭（這和她中午皺眉的方式有些不一樣。中午的時候她的眉眼有如刀鋒，此刻比較像是必須完成繁複的刺繡卻不知該從何下手而困擾的女紅），回答：「我很難告訴妳它確切的意義，但是可以描述。戰爭使得妳我死亡或者受傷、無家可歸、一整個禮拜沒有東西吃、不能洗澡、沒有完整乾淨衣服穿……它讓一切妳討厭的事情有機會發生。」

聽起來，戰爭就是最不應該發生的事情。夏錦荷似懂非懂地點點頭。杜鵑闔上那本舊雜誌，從沙發上站起來伸了個懶腰，最熱的時段已經過去，現在她們可以準備出門了。

杜鵑換上束腰又收下襬的旗袍，開衩到膝蓋處，穿一雙絲襪、蹬著高跟鞋，梳過頭，就敢不施脂粉地出門。她的雙目細長、鼻子小巧、顴骨高、嘴唇薄，頭髮留在脖子以上，髮尾燙捲，自帶一股凌厲又涼薄的嫵媚。她的房間裡有當期的《玲瓏》與《永安月刊》，都是夏錦荷還不曾接觸過的。

她走出房間，夏錦荷已經站在門口，她穿著帶有領子的洋裝，過腳踝的白色棉襪反摺，腳上踩著一雙布鞋。夏錦荷的五官比杜鵑精緻些，看起來也更為討喜，像個被仔細呵護的娃娃。

「走吧。」她們一起走出家門。在門外，杜鵑轉身將門鎖上之後，夏錦荷拉住她的手。杜鵑看了她一眼，將手提包掛在腕上，另一隻手稍稍提起裙襬，向樓梯走去。她們走下昏暗又狹窄的樓梯，打開公寓的門，來到街上。

從她們的家到西摩路上的荊州路小學得走上約二十分鐘。杜鵑腿長，她走一步，夏錦荷得走兩步，不到一半的路程小女孩兒就氣喘吁吁。杜鵑這才停下，等夏錦荷喘勻了又邁步繼續走，速度放慢了一些。

路上與他們擦肩而過的人當中，有許多手裡拿著一份當天的報紙，他們的聲音或高亢激昂或低沉謹慎，議論著政府與日本之間的關係。戰爭爆發的兩年前，愛國的人愛國、冷眼的人冷眼，惶惶然地面向那未可知的、漫長的磨難。在這一天，人們組成了「新生事件後援會」，群情激憤。

夏錦荷看著在路上奔走的青年們，努力讓自己不要落後於杜鵑的步伐。她們走在人群中收到許多不懷好意的視線，沒有哪個良家婦女敢明目張膽地穿著性感又時尚的服飾，還牽著一個小女孩走在街上。這樣時間與地點應該要是政治的、趨勢的、國家的。

可是杜鵑挺起她的胸與腰，面無表情，好像一開口就能吐出一排手槍子彈。有些自認正派的人指指點點，她就牽著夏錦荷從他們面前走過。她看起來剛強極了，也驕傲極了。

終於她們走到荊門路小學的校門口。差不多是放學時間，有很多母親或者保姆孩子回家，甚至也有轎車或者人力車停在路口，顯得這一帶不同尋常地熱鬧。

「這所學校建立在妳出生的那一年。」杜鵑對夏錦荷說。

眼前的校舍確實簡陋但嶄新，它們在橙色的夕陽裡散發著年輕而有活力的氣息。夏錦荷當然不繼的1928年這裡動工興建了一所學校，但是她記得1933年的深秋時節，一個下雨的夜晚，她遇見了杜鵑。

說得更準確一點，是她被杜鵑撿到。

霜降時節，深秋裡下起了冷雨，杜鵑結束了她的工作，打一把天青色的、塑膠布做的傘從百樂門大舞廳走二十五分鐘回家。那一年是她最意氣風發的時候，在這樣寒涼的天氣裡，高衩旗袍外面披著皮氅，高跟鞋穿了腳會痛，便換上一雙皮靴，正好也防水。她用另一隻手拎著高跟鞋。

與人周旋、強顏歡笑實在是太累了。她還沒走到公寓門口就先掏出了鑰匙，待走得近了，卻看見在黃色的路燈下一團影子擋在她平常站著開門的地方。

她瞇起眼睛，辨認出那是一名小女孩。小女孩蹲坐在地上，雙手攬著膝蓋，理直氣壯地擋在大門口。她應該是想要躲雨，也應該是覺得這麼晚了，這棟樓不會再有人出入了。杜鵑從鼻子裡發出哼聲，她走上前，鑰匙在她手裡晃來晃去，發出叮叮噹噹的聲音，聲音不大，但明顯和雨聲不同。

小女孩抬頭看她，看見一個年輕又漂亮的女人，穿著時髦，站在路燈下，手裡撐著的傘往下滴著水，臉色有些疲倦。杜鵑居高臨下地瞪著她，小女孩穿得並不多，可以發現她在發抖，臉色空洞而陰霾，手指和腳趾尖肯定也凍得發紫了。

她們對峙了大約十秒，小女孩才僵硬地移動身子，可是她的腿腳大概是蹲麻了，只是站起來走兩步都顯得踉蹌，一隻手還得扶著門板才不至於跌倒。杜鵑開了門，進去後又硄地一聲將門關上。小女孩沒有移動回門口，她在新的位置蹲下。

杜鵑回到家裡，開燈、卸妝、換衣服，替自己倒一杯開水。外面的雨當然還在下。她端著杯子走到窗戶邊，從這裡往下當然是看不到小女孩的，她皺起眉頭，開始喝水，然後把剩下半杯水的杯子擱在桌上，抓起一條毛巾和鑰匙就下樓。

當她把乾燥而柔軟的毛巾丟向小女孩時，小女孩竟敏捷地伸手接住了。杜鵑訝異地看著她，然後發出一聲輕笑，後退一步，用自己的身體將門板抵在牆壁上。小女孩滿臉狐疑，在杜鵑快要因為不耐煩而再次將她留在冷雨中時艱難地爬起來，跟著這個年輕又漂亮的女人回家。

夏錦荷走進杜鵑的家裡時，那個漂亮的女人第一句對她說的話是：「妳有信仰嗎？感謝妳的神吧。我可虧大了。」說罷她還嘆了一口氣。

此言不虛。人們無法想像一個帶著小孩的舞女要怎麼生活，因為他們更無法想像該如何與帶著小孩的舞女相處。杜鵑本來有幾名很好揩油的追求者，在她有了夏錦荷之後便紛紛轉換目標。她在大舞廳裡本來也有幾位還可以聊幾句的朋友，裡面只有一個相信夏錦荷是她撿來的，但是兩個月後那位朋友就被人接去作二奶奶了。

至於小荷花的名字也並不是杜鵑取的。小女孩的脖子上掛有一副長命鎖，罕見的銅質，大概她的父母也並不富有，又遭遇了什麼變故，才把她丟棄在街頭（當然也有可能是走失，因為無論杜鵑的問題是什麼，小女孩都一問三不知）。

剛開始的時候杜鵑甚至懷疑過夏錦荷是不是個傻瓜，可是小女孩兒的眼睛又那麼的水潤明亮，一個傻瓜怎麼會有這樣的眼神？夏錦荷常常露出茫然的表情，她對於這個世界太陌生，還沒有足夠的年紀、能力和經驗去面對這混沌亂世。杜鵑從頭開始教她穿衣、洗漱乃至讀書與煮飯，她就有了那麼一些「普通小女孩」的樣子。不是孤兒小女孩，也不是舞女的小女孩。

她和杜鵑站在1937年7月10日黃昏時候的荊門路小學前，夕陽如火，周遭的人聲與車聲嘈雜。杜鵑似乎心情不錯，攔了一路捏著喇叭的攤販，買了一球冰淇淋給她。

夏錦荷接過冰淇淋，向她道謝。冰淇淋是香草口味，也有濃濃的奶油的甜味，夏錦荷舀起一湯匙放到嘴裡，冰得幾乎要打顫，這時候杜鵑的聲音響起：「小荷花，妳以後可以叫我杜娘。」

小荷花抬頭，看見杜鵑在艷麗的、最後的日光與屬於夜晚的清涼微風中對著她露出笑容，她的年輕的、漂亮的杜娘。夏錦荷吞下口中的冰淇淋，開口時呼出的氣都是涼的、甜的：「杜娘。」

那是她一生裡奶白色的、最甜蜜的歲月。

暫時END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 寫於2017年3月19日。


End file.
